Series 6
Series 6 is the final series of the highly popular drama series, Downton Abbey. It premiered in the UK on ITV Sunday September 20, 2015, will premiere in the US on PBS January 3, 2016.‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 US Premiere Date Revealed; Will The Final Season Lead To A Movie? at International Business Times Production Production on the sixth and final series started in early 2015Downton Abbey Renewed for Season 6, Chris Harnick, E! Online, 6 November, 2014., and wrapped up sometime before September 20, 2015 . Julian Fellowes has described the theme of this final series as "resolution". Lady Mary's romantic life continues to be the focus, June 29, 2015 11:39 PM Synopsis The series picks up at least three to four months after the end of Series 5, in 1925. The final episode ends on New Year's Eve, 1925.Careful with those beans Carson...oh no, you've spilled them! Has Downton's butler lifted the lid on TV's biggest secret? at the Daily MailSpecifically Jim Carter says All the servants are together in the hall. It is New Year’s Eve, it’s candlelit and there are Christmas decorations left over. It is dark and we quietly sing Auld Lang Syne. Since Auld Lang Syne is being sung, technically it may have rolled over into New Year's Day, 1926. Rose Aldridge and her husband, and Tom Branson have all moved to America. Tom and his young daughter Sybbie Branson return for a visit. Rose Aldridge and her husband, and Tom Branson have all moved to America. Tom and his young daughter Sybbie Branson soon return to stay. Notes Complete Events * Anna suffers another miscarriage and begins to think she is unable to have childrenHeirs and graces: We talk to the cast of Downton Abbey at the Belfast Telegraph. * Edith will be spending more time in London managing her newly-inherited magazine, ''The Sketch''Downton Abbey Series Six Spoilers. * Robert and Cora visit Sir John and Lady Darnley at their ancestral home, who literally has to sell the family heirlooms and silverware to make ends meet. * Robert considers further downsizing the staff. * Mary's romantic past catches up with her when an unwelcome visitor suddenly delivers an ultimatumDownton Abbey Episode #6.1 at IMDB. * Mrs Patmore's "latest horror story" is the Downton Kitchen obtaining a refrigerator. * Daisy continues her education, revolts and explores modern times more frequently.‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 Spoilers: Daisy Will ‘Revolt’ And ‘Explore The Modern Times’ In Final Season at International Business Times. * The police's investigation into Mr Green's death comes to a resolution'Downton Abbey's Joanne Froggatt: I "Couldn't Resist" Playing A Serial Killer After Anna, Deadline, Antonia Blyth, 20 August, 2015.. * Mr Mason is kicked off his farm, and Daisy receives counseling from CoraHere's Everything We Know About Downton Abbey's Final Season (So Far) at TV Guide. * Mary taking on much of the responsibility for running the estate comes as a shock to many of the farmersAs Downton Abbey enters final chapter our insider reveals all about explosive new series at the Mirror. * Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes plan for a wedding. * Tom Branson and his five-year-old daughter Sybbie move back to Downton Abbey. * Harry Hadden-Paton reprises his role as Bertie PelhamVanity Fair, Downton Abbey's Sixth Season, March 11, 2015 3:45 pm. * Matthew Goode reprises his role as Henry TalbotVanity Fair, Downton Abbey's Sixth Season, March 11, 2015 3:45 pm. Talbot is revealed to be the nephew of Violet's friend, Lady ShackletonDownton Abbey Series 6 Spoilers: Michelle Dockery warns of “dark turn” for Lady Mary (INTERVIEW) at Unreality TV. * Gwen Dawson returns to Downton Abbey along with her husband, John HardingRose Leslie's Gwen Dawson is returning to Downton Abbey at Radio Times. * Mary has to handle many more duties in the managing of the estate due to Tom's departure to Boston‘Downton Abbey’ season 6 spoilers: Michelle Dockery’s on Mary’s upcoming story at Cartermatt, and will not be dedicated to hunt for a possible husband. * Downton Abbey is opened up to paying guests on at least one occasion. * Mary and Edith get into a huge argument'Downton Abbey' Final Season Spoilers: 'Not Everyone Will Have a Happy Ending' at Moviefone. * Thomas Barrow faces his darkest days yet in suffering psychological tortureDownton Abbey series 6: Thomas to suffer ‘psychological torture’ reconciling his sexuality at the Express. The reason why he acts the way he does will be unlockedDownton Abbey's gay butler Thomas Barrow set for explosive final series at The Mirror. * Though Edith and Mary are headed down separate paths in the city and country, their lives have been described as "incredibly parallel". However, they will not fully reconcile their differencesDownton Abbey Series 6 Spoilers: Laura Carmichael on Lady Edith’s new life choice… (INTERVIEW) at Unreality TV. Ongoing Events * Not all of the characters will have a happily ever after. * Mary does a bit of a U-turn and gets her bite backDownton Abbey's Michelle Dockery: Lady Mary will be back with a bite... it’s shocking at The evening Standard. 2015 Christmas Special * There will be at least one funeral and one more weddingCareful with those beans Carson...oh no, you've spilled them! Has Downton's butler lifted the lid on TV's biggest secret? at the Daily Mail. * There is a high possibility that Bertie will reconcile with EdithDownton Abbey in end of season spoiler blunder after key giveaway prop is left behind in church at The Mirror. * A second automobile race will take place. The race includes Henry Talbot and Lord Gillingham. Tom Branson is also in attendance'Downton Abbey' season 6 spoilers: The end of an era; producers promise a satisfying conclusion at The Christian Post. * The overall series finale does not end on a climactic or suspenseful note, and will "leave the door open" for most of the charactersDownton Abbey is not over just yet at the Telegraph. * Martha and Harold will not be returning, but Cora receives a letter from her mother. * Brancaster Castle is confirmed to make a reappearance.Filming begins on Downton Abbey Christmas special at The Telegraph Episodes # Episode 6.01 # Episode 6.02 # Episode 6.03 # Episode 6.04 # Episode 6.05 # Episode 6.06 # Episode 6.07 # Episode 6.08 # 2015 Christmas Special Cast Main Cast * Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley * Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley * Michelle Dockery as Mary Talbot * Jim Carter as Charles Carson * Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter * Brendan Coyle as John Bates * Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley * Michael Fox as Andrew Parker * Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates * Matthew Goode as Henry Talbot * Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow * Allen Leech as Tom Branson * Phyllis Logan as Elsie Carson * Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley * Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason * Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore * Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley * Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley Other Cast The Nobility * Charlie Anson as Larry GreySeries 6 Christmas Special Trailer at Everyone Loves A Valet (tumblr.com) * Matt Barber as Atticus Aldridge * Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick * Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle * Harry Hadden-Paton as Bertie Pelham * Charlotte Hamblin as Anne Acland * Lily James as Rose Aldridge * Brendan Patricks as Evelyn Napier * Ronald Pickup as Michael Reresby * Douglas Reith as Richard Grey * Harriet Walter as Lady Shackleton The Middle * Rick Bacon as Mr Henderson * Oliver & Zac Barker as George Crawley * Philip Battley as John Harding * Antonia Bernath as Laura Edmunds * Devon Black as a Receptionist * Patrick Brennan as Mr Dawes * Andrew Caley as Fatstock Judge * Michael Cochrane as Albert Travis * Paul Copley as Mr Mason * Lucas Culff as Male Schoolchild * Sebastian Dunn as Charlie Rogers * Victoria Emslie as Audrey * Fifi Hart as Sybbie Branson * Rupert Frazer as Neville Chamberlain * Peter Hamilton Dyer as Racing commentator * Patricia Hodge as Mrs Pelham * Hayley Jayne Standing as Lucy Philpotts * Christos Lawton as Billy * Rose Leslie as Gwen Harding * Adrian Lukis as John Darnley * Emma Lowndes as Margie Drewe * Nicholas Lumley as Auctioneer * Eva & Karina Samms as Marigold * Paul Putner as Mr Skinner * David Robb as Richard Clarkson * Jake Rowley as Paparazzo * Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe * Phoebe Sparrow as Amelia Cruikshank * Erin Surtees as Female Schoolchild * Richard Teverson as Dr Ryder * John Voce as Photographer * Martin Walsh as Mr Finch * Howard Ward as Sergeant Willis The Servants * Nichola Burley as Rita Bevan * Trevor Cooper as Mr Moore * Mark Morrell as Mr Fairclough * Sue Johnston as Gladys Denker * Jeremy Swift as Septimus Spratt Other * Wendy Albiston as Abbey visitor 1 * Glyn Angell as a Diner * Dilyana Bouklieva as NN * HIllary Joyce as a Diner * Noah Jupe as Child Guest * David Keeling as Abbey visitor 2 * Ian Marr as Abbey visitor 3 * Tom Morley as Abbey visitor 4 * Milly Thomas as Abbey visitor 5 Videos Photos Anna and Bates series 6.jpg Lord Grantham series 6.jpg Mary Edith and Cora series 6.jpg Mrs patmore and mrs hughes series 6.jpg mrs hughes and mr carson series 6.jpg violet crawley series 6.jpg Andy barrow molesley series 6.jpg Mary and Edith Series6.jpg Isobel Crawley Series 6.jpg Edith series 6.jpg Violet series 6.jpg References External Links News *Matthew and Mary reunite as Downton Abbey cast celebrate six series of the period drama By Ellie Walker-Arnott Wednesday 12 August 2015 at 10:24AM at Radio Times *Downton Abbey Cast Says Farewell On Twitter BY MELISSA LOCKER AUGUST 9, 2015 11:51 AM 6